Typical pneumatic fastening tools, such as pneumatic nailers, have a contact arm that extends beyond the tip of the nose, to ensure that actuation of the tool only occurs after the nose and contact arm are in contact with the workpiece. Such an extension of the contact arm may obstruct the view of the operator with respect to the target for the fastener, which may make precise fastener placement difficult.
It is desirable to have a reduced level of obstruction between the nose of the tool and the workpiece.